


Ignition

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: What happens when Draco and Harry let their actions do the talking?Written for the june drarry discord drabble challenge. The prompt was 'discovery'.





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  
> 

It was fragile; each look exchanged between the pair, each time either opened their mouth, each time their bodies touched. It could turn sour in the span of a breath; misunderstandings and old animosity lurked around each corner. So they kept it to themselves. Bringing in the outside world felt like inviting a dragon into a gas station. They met in secret, arranging last-minute hideouts, improvising in the quiet hours. 

As vulnerable as their blossoming love affair was, it was also explosive- unbridled, untamable. Like a thousand butterflies opening their wings. Like a thunderstorm. Like Fiendfyre. There were no words articulate enough to express their emotions, so they didn’t talk much. They explored each other’s bodies in ways they hadn’t done before. Hands smoothing over scars and bruises they had dealt each other before, lips forming startled gasps between harsh, hurried kisses and a single whispered apology. Tears fell, and hesitant arms got pushed away, denied. It was all too much, too frightening, too potent. 

They avoided each other for a time, before, undeniably, gravitating back to one another. Colliding. Escalating. Ripping each other’s clothes in something resembling a struggle. Biting, scratching, squeezing. Hurting each other all over again in new ways. Seeking pleasure in each other’s pain. Punishing themselves. More tears. More denials. Still, very little words. Their encounters empty and simultaneously filled with meaning. 

Gradually, they got to know each other, anew; even if they hardly spoke. They got to see themselves in and through the other. They were healing. They needed this. Sometimes, the fear of everything ending would freeze them, would make them unable to move forward. But there was always something new to discover, something that could grow and blossom and be. They didn’t need the outside world any longer, it found them whole.


End file.
